Rainha das Cinzas
by vihctoria
Summary: Final alternativo em relação à Daenerys e Jon Snow, referente ao episódio 06 da 8ª temporada.


_Pra quem como eu não curtiu o final de Game of Thrones, ofereço uma alternativa ao último episódio na parte que envolve a Daenerys. Curto, simples, e que teria feito muuuuuuita diferença no episódio. Espero que gostem!_

* * *

**Rainha das Cinzas **

Um a um, os Imaculados se enfileiraram ao pé da única escadaria que não cedeu em King's Landing, aguardando as próximas ordens de sua Rainha. Ainda se via muita fumaça nos arredores, e os civis que tinham sobrevivido estavam escondidos entre os escombros da cidade que um dia fora a grande morada dos Reis de Westeros, curando suas feridas. A Mão-do-Rei, o Comandante de Batalha e Verme Cinzento também aguardavam, todos parecendo prender o fôlego, tão assustados quanto curiosos dos próximos passos de Daenerys Targaryen.

Quando a Rainha surgiu no topo da escadaria, Drogon a acompanhou, abrindo suas asas enormes, como se fosse envolve-la em um abraço. O dragão alçou voo por breves segundos, suficientes para a festa dos Dothrakis, cujos cavalos empinaram e avançaram ao lado dos Imaculados, bem como suficientes para fazer Tyrion Lannister tremer, as mãos pequenas se fechando em punhos. Ao seu lado, Jon Snow observou sua Rainha reinar acima de todos, mais formidável do que ele jamais vira. Ele nunca gostara do Poder, pois fora ensinado desde pequeno que tal título não lhe pertencia. Seu destino era ser um bastardo por toda sua vida, servindo ao lado daqueles outros desprezados pela sociedade, porém fora forçado a admitir que, no fim das contas, o poder lhe caia bem. A sabedoria de Tyrion acabou por lhe atingir naquele momento, quando se lembrou das palavras do anão: você não o deseja, e por isso o trono lhe serve. No entanto, principalmente após descobrir que era, afinal, filho de um Targaryen, assim como Daenerys, ele nunca se sentira tanto como um bastardo.

Quando Drogon terminou sua ligeira exibição e pousou sobre uma das vigas da escadaria, Daenerys deu um passo a frente. Sua expressão era impassível. O rosto ainda estava coberto de fuligem e as mãos tinham rastros de sangue, decorrentes da força com que se segurara em Drogon durante o ataque. Ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, observando seus soldados. Ao longe, a Fortaleza Vermelha ainda chorava, os tijolos caindo em intervalos conforme a estrutura inteira cedia. Ela não quisera destruí-la por inteiro. Verme Cinzento informou que os corpos de Jaime e Cersei Lannister foram encontrados sob os destroços, e ela mandou que ficassem lá. Se fosse reconstruir a Fortaleza algum dia, queria que fosse sob a carcaça daqueles que destruíram sua família, e os deuses seriam bondosos com ela para toda a eternidade.

Seu discurso foi apaixonado. O semblante deixou de ser impassível para assumir uma expressão de vitória que se alastrou por todo o exército, resultando em brados firmes e convictos de que haviam vencido. Daenerys Targaryen, a Primeira de seu nome, Nascida da Tormenta, Quebradora de Correntes e Mãe de Dragões, venceu. E ela não poderia estar mais realizada.

-.-.-.-.-

O Trono de Ferro sobreviveu à destruição da Fortaleza e parecia intacto, feito para resistir àqueles tempos de tempestade. Apesar de toda a movimentação de seu exército lá embaixo, a sala do Trono estava mergulhada em um silêncio profundo. O céu tomado de nuvens escuras anunciava que a chuva era iminente, e a Mãe dos Dragões sentiu um alívio imenso em pensar que, em breve, não haveria mais fumaça. Não haveria vestígios de destroços, de feridos ou mortos em combate. Muito em breve aquela cidade seria reconstruída pelas mãos de sua verdadeira Rainha, aquela que libertou escravos, que sobreviveu a maldições e que criou três dragões, ainda que agora tenha sobrado somente Drogon.

Dany caminhou até o Trono forjado por espadas e fogo de dragão e correu os dedos pela superfície. Ouvira dizer que, independentemente de seu simbolismo, o assento era extremamente desconfortável, e a imediata percepção da verdade fê-la sorrir de modo inexplicável. Sentou-se, cruzou as pernas e teve a certeza de que aquele era um dos momentos mais marcantes de sua vida.

E tão rápido quanto o sorriso surgiu, vieram as lágrimas. O corpo pequeno da Rainha tremeu e se dobrou com a violência do choro, os soluços irromperam da garganta de forma descontrolável e ela ficou completamente rendida por um instante, agarrando os cabelos até que a pressão a fizesse gritar, finalmente. O peso do que tinha feito para alcançar o Trono de Ferro tomou conta de Daenerys e fê-la esquecer de todas as suas glórias passadas. Emergiu do fogo com três dragões. Domou um exército de Dothrakis e fê-lo cavalgar sob o mar. Libertou escravos, ganhou a lealdade de soldados e puniu seus dragões quando descobriu que estavam matando crianças para se alimentarem. E agora ela se tornara o verdadeiro dragão, como Olenna Tyrell lhe dissera para fazer. Matou para satisfazer sua fome de vingança e de ódio, completamente consciente de que não poderia voltar atrás desta vez.

As mãos descobriram os olhos vermelhos e Dany deixou as lágrimas caírem aos seus pés, porque o medo que ela sentia agora era totalmente desconhecido. Nada comparado com o medo que sentira quando olhou para Khal Drogo pela primeira vez, ou quando fora refém na Casa das Ilusões. Também era diferente do medo que sentiu quando não pôde se despedir de Viserys e Rhaegar, dada a crueldade de suas mortes, ou o medo que experimentou quando encarou a própria encarnação da morte nos olhos. Não, nada disso era comparado com o temor que sentia sentada naquele trono, sabendo o que precisara fazer para alcança-lo, e ainda o que precisaria fazer para mantê-lo. A cruel realidade lhe pegou desprevenida, mesmo tendo passado por tanta coisa, e Daenerys tremeu.

Quando enfim conseguiu se recompor, seus olhos encontraram os de Jon Snow e ela endireitou o corpo, as mãos pressionando os apoios até que sentiu a respiração se normalizar. Eles permaneceram daquele jeito por algum tempo, Jon próximo da porta, e Dany no Trono. Ele presenciara toda a transformação de sua Rainha. Viu seu corpo tremer a ponto de convulsionar enquanto chorava, bem como sua reposição digna de uma mulher como ela. Uma rainha. Os olhos claros como água brilhavam e lhe exigiam uma posição, como fizeram antes de ela decidir queimar toda a cidade. E nada havia mudado.

\- Você veio aqui para me matar, Jon Snow? – A voz saiu entrecortada, baixa como um sussurro, mas perfeitamente audível. Um arrepio passou pela coluna do Bastardo, que cruzou as mãos na frente do corpo ao perceber que estivera segurando o punho da espada.

\- Vim aqui para entender o que mudou. – Respondeu, sem convicção. Aproximou-se e viu o semblante da Rainha endurecer, seu corpo retesar. Aquilo lhe atravessou o peito como uma faca.

\- Nada mudou, eu deixei claro minhas intenções desde o começo. Tomar os Sete Reinos dos Usurpadores a qualquer custo. – Jon avançou mais um pouco, até estar aos pés dos degraus que levavam ao Trono.

\- Eu nunca imaginei que o custo seria a vida de milhares de inocentes. Nunca concordei com isso quando decidi segui-la. – Seu tom de voz subiu um pouco e novamente a Rainha esboçou reação, fechando as mãos em punhos e jogando o tronco para frente.

\- Você decidiu me seguir depois que eu o ajudei a voltar de 'Além da Muralha' com vida, porque perdi meu Rhaegal. Sua decisão foi por culpa, e nada além disso! –

\- Eu amo você, Daenerys, quantas vezes já lhe disse? – Jon espalmou as mãos e depois as deixou cair ao lado do corpo, repousando a esquerda novamente no punho da espada. O movimento não passou despercebido, e Dany se levantou, com os olhos em fogo.

\- Não há amor nas suas palavras, há somente culpa e medo. Sua honra o impede de enxergar o que está em sua frente, Jon Snow. Mas _eu_ vejo. – Dany se moveu até ficar de frente para Jon, um degrau acima dele. Seus rostos ficaram praticamente na mesma altura, e ela tocou a mão dele que repousava na espada. O Stark sentiu outro arrepio subindo diretamente pela nuca, mas não se moveu, sendo percebida somente a mudança em sua respiração.

\- Você não me seguiria até o inferno, como Sor Jorah ou Missandei fariam, porque sua honra é muito mais importante. Eu admiro isso. – Apertou os dedos de Jon e sentiu o coração falhar por um breve segundo. Ela não o amava, não de verdade. Não o **suficiente.** Seu amor morrera quando perdeu o primeiro filho, de sangue, e depois renascera com os dragões. Agora só restara Drogon, e isso era mais do que ela poderia suportar.

\- Eu decidi segui-la por honra, sim, mas principalmente por acreditar que você seria uma boa Rainha. _Quebrar a roda_, não foi o que você disse? Como encerrar o ciclo de violência se a solução é queimar uma cidade inteira? – O tom dele era suplicante. Custava-lhe muito estar na presença de Daenerys, finalmente vendo o que não quisera enxergar antes. Aquele ímpeto que existia nela também estava dentro dele, mas não na mesma intensidade. Jon era um Stark, acima de tudo.

\- Foi preciso. Eles não amariam uma estrangeira, você mesmo disse isso. – Havia dor nas palavras de Dany, mas Jon não foi capaz de perceber. _Eu não queria matar todos eles_. Ela não queria. Mas uma vez que o fogo começou, não pôde parar. Foi inevitável.

\- Eu aprendi a amar. – Jon repetiu seu bordão de amor, afastando os cabelos da Rainha do rosto com a mão livre, e um suspiro deixou os lábios vermelhos dela. Daenerys retribiuiu o gesto, erguendo ambas as mãos para tocar o rosto do homem que lhe jurara lealdade em meio a sussurros apaixonados na cama, e fê-lo fechar os olhos de pesar.

\- E ainda assim, você me traiu. – Sussurrou a Rainha, com os olhos molhados. E Jon Snow nunca soube mentir pra ninguém.

\- Eu sinto muito. – Ele disse, movendo-se rapidamente para que a faca de Arya penetrasse entre as costelas de Daenerys, abraçando seu corpo para que ela não caísse. Daenerys ofegou, surpresa, ao mesmo tempo em que pronunciava suas últimas palavras para Jon Snow. _''Dracarys''._ Drogon surgiu atrás do Trono de Ferro, suas asas se agigantando e deixando o salão completamente desprovido de luz. Jon caiu de joelhos com o corpo de Dany nos braços, sem tentar sequer conter o dragão. Ele viu a boca de Drogon se abrir e então não havia mais nada a não ser **fogo e sangue**.

-.-.-.-.-

O recém capitão da guarda da Rainha chegou a tempo de ver o enorme dragão despejar todo o seu ódio no corpo flagelado de Daenerys, que era sustentado pelo traidor Snow, e caiu de joelhos diante da sala do trono, observando-a ser destruída por Drogon. Odiou-se por deixa-la sozinha, mesmo sabendo que seus conselheiros não estavam satisfeitos com a conduta dela, sujeitando-a a uma morte completamente evitável. Quis chorar por Daenerys, por Missandei e pelo reino que acabaram de conquistar, mas não conseguiu. Há muito tempo havia perdido a habilidade de derramar lágrimas, então permaneceu imóvel, olhando o fogo consumir todo o local.

Àquela altura, alguns Imaculados e Dothrakis alcançaram a sala do Trono, e nenhuma palavra foi dita até que Drogon alçou voo, sumindo no horizonte. Verme Cinzento levantou-se finalmente e fez um sinal para que eles se retirassem, completamente ciente de que não tinha um rumo a seguir. Imaginou que os Imaculados o seguiriam para onde fosse, mas não tinha outras ambições. Seu objetivo era servir Daenerys até o fim de sua vida, e ele a deixara morrer.

Um urro irrompeu da pequena multidão de soldados que se acumulara na sala do Trono, e Verme Cinzento voltou o rosto para olhar a pilha de corpos que fora Daenerys e Snow. O Bastardo virara cinzas sob a armadura, mas a Rainha não. Todos seguraram a respiração quando Daenerys se levantou, nua, sem sombra dos cabelos prateados, com o corpo coberto de fuligem e um círculo vermelho-vivo visível entre as costelas, cauterizado. Uma faca com a lâmina suja pendia de sua mão esquerda. Os lábios foram quase inteiramente consumidos pelo fogo, mas a Rainha conseguiu esboçar um sorriso. Verme Cinzento voltou a cair de joelhos, assim como todos os outros, e os brados dos Dothraki foram ouvidos por todo o reino, cientes de que o fogo estava no sangue da Khaleesi, e por ele não poderia ser morta.

* * *

_Reviews? _


End file.
